Rain
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Alors heu... ceci est une 'fanfic' avec Rain comme perso, et c'est complètement ridicule, avec risque de 'private joke', et c'est quand même Rated T pour violence... Venez lire si l'absurde vous fait pas peur ou si vous savez que 'absurde' est mon deuxième prénom
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci n'est pas une fic, mais une fanfic, par conséquent, il y une fan dans la fic (logique), et ici, ce sera Rain. Compris ? Non ? Pas grave.**

**Disclamer : Gatiss et Moffat sans oublier Doyle.**

**Heu... ha oui, c'est juste un délire alors si vous aimez pas ou quoi ou qu'est-ce, bah c'est pas grave XDD**

**Ha et pour les fautes, m'en fiche, c'est pas une 'vrai' fic, c'est un délire, alors mpffiou ! ^^**

**°0OoO0°**

Son appartement était plongé dans un silence presque inquiétant. Elle était sur son canapé en train de lire un tome de Harry Potter en version original. Sur la table basse se trouvait encore quelque M&M's ayant survécu, un reste de beignet framboise et le fond d'une bouteille de Swhepps Agrume.

_Passe à Baker Street. SH_

Rain referma donc son livre, et partit au 221b comme le lui avait demander le détective. En entrant dans l'immeuble, elle salua poliment Mrs Hudson, et elles échangèrent quelques banalités. Après cinq minute, elle monta a l'appartement, y entra, et trouva Sherlock faisant les cents pas dans son appartement :

-Ils m'énervent, ils m'énervent, ils m'énervent !

-Mais qui Sherlock ?

-Oh t'es là Rain, oui donc, John me sors par les yeux ! Adler me fait cailler le sang ! Et Moran, je veux simplement le tuer !

-Ca peux s'arranger... dit-elle tout bas.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien... Pourquoi t'énervent-ils ?

-John est... parfait ! Adler est simplement lourde ! Et moran parce que je suis sûr que Moriarty le kiff !

-Je pourrais arranger cela tu sais... plus ou moins radicalement.

-Explique-toi.

-Si Moran meurt, qu'on ce le dise, tout le monde s'en fout, pour Adler je dirais qu'elle n'a pas suffisamment de fan pour que ce soit dangereux de la tuer... Bon pour John, je ne pourrait pas le tuer, ça c'est sûr, mais hum... pourquoi pas le secouer un peu ?

-Tu plairais à Moriarty Rain tu sais.

-Oh que oui je sais, rétorqua-t-elle avec un rictus au lèvre. »

Ainsi, elle sortit de l'appartement afin d'accomplir la tâche qu'elle s'était donné il y a quelques instants de cela. Elle trouva Moran facilement, ce petit rat était dans une voiture devant l'immeuble, a regarder leurs moins faits et geste. Rain ouvrit la portière coté conducteur, et lui demanda de l'emmener chez son patron. Sébastien, l'ayant vu sortir du 221b ne protesta pas et démarra la voiture. Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment en périphérie de la ville. Rain descendit et pria Moran de faire de même. Ils montèrent un escalier peu éclairer et entrèrent dans une pièce toute aussi sombre.

« Mlle Rain, que me vaut votre visite.

-Jim, tenez vous beaucoup à Moran.

-Hum, joker, lança-t-il de manière désinvolte.

-Très bien Tyty, je prends ça pour un non. Mr Moran, placez-vous devant moi je vous prie.

-Boss qu'est-ce que...

-Obéis seb. »

Le sous-fifre se plaça alors devant la jeune femme, et sur ordre de son patron, s'agenouilla. Pour couvrir tout bruit suspect, Moriarty mis en marche son téléphone, Stayin' alive résonnant ainsi dans la pièce. Le coup de feu fût rapide, et le corps de Moran ne tarda pas à embrasser le sol. L'homme vint ensuite à sa hauteur et pris son pouls : aucun. Il se releva alors et regarda le seul être vivant de l'endroit :

« Rain, je ne sais pas pourquoi cet exécution à eu lieu, mais je me doute que cela à un rapport avec Sherlock.

-En effet Jim, Sherlock était quelque peu...jaloux de ce type.

-De moran ? S'exclama-t-il comme si le dernier membre des bee gees venait de mourir, mais ce gars est insignifiant et con comme une poutre ! La preuve, un être normale ne se serait pas agenouillé devant moi, sachant qui j'étais, sans savoir qu'il allait crever dans les secondes qui suivent !

-Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas Tyty, mais j'ai encore quelqu'un à qui 'rendre visite'.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, elle à été um... éffacé du monde des vivants par mes soins.

-Comment ? Demanda-t-elle quelque peu étonnée.

-Et bien, chose que je ne fait jamais, je me suis déplacé en personne et l'ai fait taire pour de bon, cette femme ne méritait guerre de jouer dans la cour des grands...et elle tournait trop autour de Sherlock à mon goût.

-Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime quand tu fais ça !

-Quand je fais quoi ?

-Quand tu joue ton grand méchant, alors qu'on sait tous que tu ne l'ai pas, enfin, pas directement.

-Que...Quoi ? S'indigna-t-il.

-Tu es un grand romantique, du style à avoir une rose à la boutonnière pour aller à un rendez-vous galant. De plus, ta muse n'est ni plus ni moins Sherlock, et tu auras beau le nier, tu l'aime comme si c'était la seule chose qui te faisait rester vivant.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'aimait pas.

-Dis-le lui, il t'aime aussi.

-Je sais qu'il m'aime.

-Quoi...QUOI ?

-Cela fait hum... plus de six mois qu'on est ensemble.

-Oh l'enculé !

-Non, ça c'est moi !

-Je... Jim ! Passe moi les détails s'il te plait ! dit-elle avec un rire non dissimuler, mais si vous êtes ensemble et tous, pourquoi m'avoir laisser descendre Moran seule alors que ça ne change rein à votre relation ?

-On sait tous les deux que butter Moran était l'un de tes plus grand fantasme.

-Okay, j'admet.

-Alors tu dis merci tonton Tyty.

-Mais t'es pas mon oncle et en plus c'est ridicule '' tonton Tyty '' !

-Ouais bon d'accord... Sinon, faudrait vraiment que tu secoue John, il est trop gentil, c'est pas possible !

-Il est au courant pour Sherlock et toi ?

-Absolument pas.

-Okay, viens avec moi à Baker Street. »

Ainsi, ils se rendirent à l'appartement, montèrent, et virent John sur son ordinateur et Sherlock qui fixaient les nouveau arrivant.

-Sherlock, ne te gène surtout pas...

-Comment ça Rain ?

Cette dernière montra Moriarty d'un geste de la tête et l'intéresser lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Oh, okay. Vient que je t'embrasse honey.

Et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, et comme l'avait prévu Rain, John se leva, les regarda, attendit qu'il se séparent, et donna le plus beau crochet du droit à Jim qui l'évita magistralement, ayant sentit le coup venir. La main du doc vint se heurter au contour de la porte et il ne se géna pas pour montrer sa douleur.

-Putain de porte de mes couilles, salope de merde, va sucer des bites en enfer espèce de fille de putes ! Nique ta race!

-Bah voilà Sherlock, il est plus drôle ce John là !

-Ahah, merci Rain !

-Mais de rien les amoureux, et faite gaffe en vous embrassant, y'a un chinois qui est mort comme ça.

**°0OoO0°**

**Violà ! Et puis m'en fout ! Je suis très fière de ma fic moi ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suite écrite par Rain ! Enjoy It **

**°0OoO0°**

Dook' Bu une gorgé de son thé au lait, se brulant un peu la langue au passage, elle feuilleta rapidement son journal et s'arrêta au petites annonces. Rien ne l'intéressait, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait a le refermer, un tout petit article en bas de la page retint son attention.

"Cherche d'urgence sniper…'

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lire la suite, elle composa sur son téléphone (fraichement acqui) le numéro inscrit sur l'annonce. Répondeur. Elle laissa un message expliquant qu'elle était intéressé par le poste. Deux minutes plus tard elle reçu un message signé JM lui donnant rendez vous devant la tour de Londres. Elle enfila ses converses, mis son chapeau et c'est avec les babyshambles a fond dans les oreilles qu'elle se rendit au lieu indiqué. Elle reconnu directement l'homme qui lui avait passé le sms.

"Bonjour, Ja…

-James Moriarty, je sais. Je suis une grande fan.

-Je savais pas que j'avais des fans…En même temps, vu ma classe naturelle…Pas étonnant. Bref.

Tu es prise.

-Quoi?! Comme ça, sans passer de test, d'entretien?

-Si t'es la, c'est que tu sais tiré?

-Bah oui.

-C'est bon, ça me suffit. je m'ennui depuis qu'on m'a tué mon ancien sniper. J'ai besoin d'Homme (ou plutôt de femme, sinon mon copain est jaloux…) de mains. D'ailleurs tu va commencer maintenant; J'ai besoin que tu extermine John Watson.

-On parles bien du même la…le toutou de Sherlock?! Pourquoi?

-Depuis qu'il est devenu moins 'parfait' il tourne un peu trop autour de sherlock. J'aime pas. Alors je le tue. Ou plutôt, tu le tue.

-Mais c'est pas possible!

-Ca va, je te demande juste un ptit meurtre, pas de faire le dindon!

-Nan mais Sherlock serai dévasté...

-Je le consolerai. De toute manière, je te paye pas pour discuter mais pour exécuter. Je veux que John soit mort avant demain soir."

_Jim partit laissant Dook seule devant la tour de Londres. Elle rentra chez elle, et commanda un poulet curry. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir a comment s'y prendre. Une fois un plan en tête, elle se saisit de son arme, et se rendit dans un appartement vide en face du 221B baker street. Elle montât son matériel et ajusta sa cible. Watson était pile en face de la fenêtre, tapant vivement sur son clavier. Elle se concentra, et s'apprêta a appuyer sur la dé , une balle siffla près de son oreille, elle eut a pêne le temps de rouler-bouler sur le sol que deja une autre atteignitt l'endroit ou elle se trouvait précédemment. Elle se saisit de son arme et tenta de riposter. Plusieurs balles furent tirés. L'autre tireur se trouvait sur le toit du 221, elle décida alors de s'aventurer elle aussi au dessus de l'immeuble, histoire d'avoir une fenêtre de tir plus large. A peine eut elle atteint le toit que les tirs reprirent. Elle répliqua aussitôt. Soudain, tout s'arrêta; Elle détailla le sniper ennemi.

'Dook?!

-Rain ?!'

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

**°0OoO0°**

'Dook?!

-Rain ?!'

La dite Rain regarda la personne en face de moi sur le toit opposé...Dook. Ne pouvant y croire, elle pris un chewing-gum, puis le recracha aussi tôt. Là, une clope s'imposait. Jim lui avait demander de protéger John et Sherlock d'éventuelles menaces, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir ELLE. Puis elle entendit une petite mélodie provenant de sa poche : un nouveau message.

_Tu as faillé me tuer ?! D._

_Parce que t'allais faire une belote toi peut-être ? R_

_Non, j'allais tuer, mais PAS TOI ! D._

_Je dois les protéger, Jim me l'a demandé. R_

Le bruit caractéristique de l'arrivé d'un sms se tût, l'autre ne répondais pas. En observant le toit où était Dook, elle vit que cet dernière n'y était plus. Cela méritait de rendre une petite visite à Tyty.

-Rain, félicitation.

-Jim ? Depuis quand es-tu là ?

-Je viens d'arrivé. Tu as fait du bon boulot, mais j'ai engagé cette sniper pour éliminer le doc.

-John ? Mais j'accepte le fait qu'il soit pénible comme perso et tout, mais de là à le tuer... Un peu extrême comme solution non ?

-Non, il tourne autour de Sherlock, et excuse moi du terme, ça se voit qu'il veut le sauter sur la table de la cuisine.

-Et pourquoi avoir engagé_ cette_ personne préscisément... ?

-J'aime bien le chapeau.

-Sérieusement Tyty ?

-Ouais, le chapeau est cool ! Avec la lanière en motif léopard, c'est...Ah tu voulais savoir pourquoi je l'avais engagé elle sérieusement ?

-Ouais, je compte pas ouvrir une chapellerie.

-Elle a répondu à mon annonce, et elle fait partie de mes fans, j'aime être aimé.

-Tuer John Watson...

-Oui bah t'as bien tuer Moran toi ! J'en donc profiter pour le remplacer, par une fille, un Sherlock jaloux c'est pas beau à voir ! Tu verais les marques de griffure dans mon dos !

-Mais Moran et John, c'est pas pareil... !

-Les deux sont remplaçables. Hey au fait, faudrait que tu pense à me rendre le corps de Moran, le dépecer une fois qu'il mort, c'est moins drôle. »

Moriarty eu à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que quelqu'un mis son bras autour de son cou afin de la bloquer, et la main sur sa bouche afin de le faire taire.

« Dook !

-Hello !

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je compte kidnapper Moriarty. Pourquoi ?

L'intéressé écoutait le dialogue, cessant de se débattre et étant stupéfait : sa nouvelle recrue voulait _déjà _le kidnapper et allait sûrement réussir son coup... une recrue prometteuse ?!

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Tu le connais, je ne pense pas que ce soit anodin le fait que j'aie pour mission de tuer John et toi de le protéger. Et ça m'étonnerait d'autant plus qu'il ne sache pas que nous nous connaissons, alors j'aimerais simplement savoir qu'elle idée il a derrière la tête.

-Tyty, regarde moi et acquiesce avec la tête si cela faisait partit de l'un de tes nombreux plans. »

L'homme regarda Rain comme s'il l'avait en quelque sorte trahi et acquiesça.

TBC.. ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Suite de nouveau écrit par Dook ! :D**

**°0OoO0°**

Les deux jeunes filles emmenèrent Moriarty au 221b, et l'installèrent dans un fauteuil. Rain regarda l'homme en se demandant qu'elles étaient ses intentions mais son visage ne laissait rien transparaître.

« Mesdemoiselles, me torturé ici, c'est risqué, que faite vous si mon Sherlock rentre ?

-Mais je ne comptais pas te torturer, répondis Dook étonnée.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir kidnapper ?

-J'ai moi aussi le droit de réaliser mes fantasmes. En réalité, je veux discuter de cet ''incident'' et du fait que j'ai failli me faire descendre par une personne engagée par toi, une amie qui plus est.

-Qui vous dit que je parlerai ?

-Jim, tu parles toujours. Rain, une tasse de thé ? Café ? Un jambon-beurre peut-être ?

-On est dans l'appart de Sherlock...alors je ne mangerais rien ici, répondit la plus âgée avec un certains dégoût.

-Je te laisse en sa compagnie, je vais prendre une douche, j'ai le temps.

-Dook, vous allez vous doucher maintenant ?

-Jim, de t'avoir coller de si près, j'ai ton odeur partout sur moi, et tu sens très bon certes, mais l'odeur commence à me tourner la tête. »

Et dook partit se doucher laissant Rain et Jim dans le salon. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, n'osant pas briser ce silence, puis Jim fût le premier à parler.

-Pourquoi tu m'en veux au juste ?

-Réfléchi !

-Tu as faillis tuer une amie ? Parce que j'ai demandé qu'on descende John ? Parce que j'ai monté un plan pour que Dook et toi passiez la journée ensemble ? Parce que...

-Qu...Quoi ?

-Bah ouais, j'ai entendu dire que vous habitiez assez loin toutes les deux et j'ai donc pensé à un meurtre, c'est un bon moyen de se retrouver. Et en plus, j'étais débarrasser de cet enculé qu'est le doc.

-Hum... Jim, je t'emmerde.

-John ? Que me veut le plaisir de te voir ?

-Je viens te butter. J'ai déjà tuer pour protéger Sherlock, et tu es une menace pour lui.

-Mais ça va pas mieux gars !

-Sherlock est et sera toujours à moi. C'est qui elle ? Demanda-t-il en pointant une arme qu'il venait de sortit sur Rain.

-Je...

-Tais-toi ! Sors de la pièce.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Puis un coup retentit, puis un deuxième, et le bruit d'un corps qui tombe au sol.

-Rain ! On dégage ! Jim, venez !

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Dook ?! Questionna-t-elle, inquiète par le bruit qui a précédé.

-Je ne suis pas allez me doucher, j'ai aperçu lorsque nous sommes rentrés dans l'appartement le doc au bout de la rue, alors je me suis planquée en attendant qu'il arrive, je me suis dis qu'on ne savait jamais, et j'ai bien fait finalement.

-Mais tu l'as pas tué au moins ?

-T'inquiètes Rain, elle l'a juste assommé...

-Mais j'ai entendu deux coups de feux.. !

-Ouais bah j'ai toujours voulu tirer sur ce fichu smiley...

-Et tu crois que c'était le bon moment dook ?!

-Bah oui …

-Bon les filles, c'est pas que j'aime pas vos discussions, mais il me semble que rester planté au milieu de la rue ne nous aide pas.

-On est hors de l'appart' Tyty, c'est déjà bien.

-Je voudrais quand même savoir ce qu'il lui ait passé par la tête pour avoir voulu me tuer, lança le criminel plus pour lui que pour avoir une réelle réponse.

-Je me suis toujours dis qu'il était trop calme pour ne pas cacher un truc, rétorqua Rain, mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée.

-Vous aimez courir ? Non parce qu'il déboule les escaliers une arme à la main, et qu'un Docteur Watson qui à péter les plombs, ça me tente pas trop aujourd'hui. J'aurais largement préféré un poulet curry.

-Dook, tu penseras à la bouffe plus tard ! Courons ! »

Et nos trois héros fuirent à toute allures vers un point non défini. Ils devront maintenant vivre sur leur garde, un homme fous armé les poursuivant.

-Jim, tu ne nous sortirais pas un sniper caché quelque pars non ?

-Ouais Tyty, ce serait le bon moment là !

-Les filles, y'a une voiture noire qui nous suit, vous savez ce que ça veut-dire ?

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Suite de Rain écrite par Rain, (…), déjà publier depuis un oment sur son compte. Chapitre 6 arrive juste après. Bonne lecture u.u**

**°0OoO0°**

_La voiture s'arrêta a leurs hauteur. Ils montèrent tout trois a l'intérieur puis le véhicule demmara en trombes, laissant John loin derrière eux. Après environ 10 minutes de trajet, la voiture s'arrêta. Jim ouvrit la porte…enfin, plutôt tenta d'ouvrir la porte.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fou…ouvre la c'pas bien dur quand même?!

- Mais elle veux paaaas, doit y avoir la sécurité enfant!

- Raaah mais pousse toi, je vais le faire…"

_ Dook n'eut pas le loisir d'essayé que la porte déjà la porte s'ouvrait, laissant apparaitre Mycroft et son fidèle parapluie (qui semblais d'ailleurs avoir lui aussi fait un régime). Il les salua et sans un mot de plus les intima de le suivre ( Mycroft, hein, pas le parapluie!). Ils arrivèrent dans son bureau et s'insalèrent.

"Euh, c'est pas que je suis pas contente d'être ici, mais…on est la pourquoi au juste?

- Pour sauver vos vies?

- Ah oui…merci. Mais juste une question…Comment t'as su que on se faisait poursuivre par un docteur fou? Demanda Jim

- Je suis le gouvernement britannique, je sais tout."

_ Tout en disant cette phrase l'ainé Holmes se servi quelques noix de cajou et en proposa a ses invités.

" Nan merci, les cacahuète je les preferes dans les némènémes! lança Rain

- Mais euh, le gouvernement britannique est pas censé être au régime?

- Mais lâcher moi un peu avec ce régime!

- Mycroft, au fait, où est Sherlock?

- Je croyais qu'il était avec toi…ou a Baker Street!

- Bah non, on l'as vu nul part… Il est peut être a Scotland yard"

_ Jim essaya de contacter Sherlock mais tomba sur le répondeur. Il appela alors directement l'inspecteur Lestrade qui lui annonça, un peu inquiet, que le détective n'était pas avec lui. La panique s'empara alors de tout le monde dans la pièce.

" Putain, si ca se trouve il était avec John…T'imagine s'il lui a fait quelque chose?! Il est devenu complètement fou, on ne sais pas de quoi il est capable! Si…

_ Jim n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un grand bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir. Toute la troupe se précipitât alors vers la porte.

TBC?


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici la suite de 'sniper' ou de 'Rain' si vous suivez chez Rain ou chez Dook, le chapitre précédent étant écrit par Rain et celui-ci écrit par Dook puisque que Qyume voulait une suite et que je lui écris volontiers espérant ne pas la décevoir ! ;)**

**Ah et si j'étais absente ces derniers jours c'est parce que j'étais en vacances, un trou pommé dans la Drome, et oui, même les génies doivent se reposer * modestie – OFF * **

**Bref... Enjoy it ! :D**

**°0OoO0°**

Toute la troupe se précipita alors sur la porte.

« Peter ?

-Oh Mycroft...Sal...Salut !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Je croyais qu'on devait se voir dans deux jour au NCAA ?

-Au quoi ? Demanda Rain un peu perdu, et heu... je rêve ou Peter Doherty vient de se vautrer devant nous !?

-Ah moidemoiselle, oui c'est bien Mr Doherty, et nous nous sommes rencontrés au Noix de Cajou Addict Anonym, soit le NCAA. »

Les deux jeune filles et jim éclatèrent de rire ensemble

« Bref ! Un malade mental me poursuite depuis plusieurs kilomètre un gauffrier à la main en me gueulant '' je vais me le faire'' !reprit Peter.

-John...murmura Mycroft.

-Excusez moi Peter, mais vous n'auriez pas vu un grand type au boucle brune et au...

-Sherlock ? Si bien sûr ! Il courait derrière ce type -John c'est ça ? Donc il lui courait aprèd, un crâne sous le bras...

-Ah ! Il a amené beau-papa !lança Jim.

-Beau-papa?s'offusqua Peter.

-Bah heu oui. Le père de mon amant devient mon beau-père.

-... »

Toute la bande se précipita à la fenêtre lorsque les sirènes de police retentirent. Ils vient John exécuter la chorégraphie d' '' Alexandrie Alexandra '' de cloclo en chantant à tue-tête. Les policiers se demandaient quoi faire et Sherlock arriva sur place. Mycroft et les autres, derrière leur vitre, ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Sherlock sortait un service à thé _british _et en servait une tasse au blond.

« Ouais, un thé, ça me tente ! En plus j'ai faim !

-DOOK ! S'indignèrent les autres.

-Roh... vous z'êtes pas drôle !

-Police, les mains en l'air ! »

Les flics entrèrent en trombe et menottèrent Jim, Rain, Dook et leurs compagnons pour possession de drogue et tentative d'assassinat sur la personne de Sherlock Holmes.

« Quoi ? Mais vous êtes fous ma parole ! Et puis t'façon le type qui tuera Sherlock il est pas né ! Enfin si, il est né, mais c'est sont amant ! Et je ne tuerai pas mon amant !

-... Jim, je crois que c'est pas des choses à dire pour se défendre, coupa Dook, cachant un fou-rire naissant.

-Remarque, dire que t'es la seule personne à pouvoir le tuer est une défense comme les autres Tyty, sur enchérit Rain.

-Roh les filles, vous savez que je peu me sortit de tout et de n'importe quoi ! Répondit-il un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. »

Puis Lestrade apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte...

**TBC... ?**

**°0OoO0°**

***lectrice* -Peter doherty? Qui c'est? O.o**

***Dook* -INCULTE ! AU BUCHER !**

***Rain* -Calme-toi...chuut. **

***lectrice* -au secours, elle est malade c'te fille !**

***Dook* -Peter doherty, ex-chanteur des Libertines ( T.T ), ex voir encore chanteur des Babyshambles (sur facebook, ce serait un statut du genre 'compliquée'...), et chanteur solo, acteur de l'adaptation cinématographique 'Confession d'un efant du siècle' de Musset.**

***Lectrice* -Heu... ça nous aide pas ! Puis c'est qui Musset?**

***Dook* -INCULTE ! AU BUCHER !**

***Rain* -Ouais, vous abusez un peu là -"**

***Lectrice* -Non mais avouez que Doherty est peu connu.**

***Dook* - C'est l'ex de Kate Moss et un drogué, incarcéré plusieurs fois... **

***Lectrice* -Ah oui, je sais qui c'est ! **

***Dook* -CE TYPE EST UN GENIE, VOUS DEVRIEZ LE CONNAITRE POUR SA MUSIQUE ET SES TEXTE Ô COMBIEN MAGNIFIQUE ET NON PAS POUR SA VIE PRIVEE! JE VOUS MAUDIT ! ALLEZ SUCER DES B*TES EN ENFER !**

***Rain* -Bon Dook, c'est leur de prendre tes calments. Excusez-là, la jeunesse, vous savez ce que c'est.**

***Dook* -J'AI BESOIN D'UN DOCTEUR ! **

***Lectrices* - Okay. Docteur qui?**

***Dook* -DOCTOR WHOOOOO !**

**Pour des raisons encore obscure, nous retrouvâmes le corps inanimé de Dook, nous pencherons vers un homicides commis par les fan de Sherlock les plus fervent en ayant assez des OCC. **

***Dook* -I will be back.**

***Lectrices* -Heho, y'a un bug là ! Tes notes sont presque plus longue que ta fic !**

***Dook* -Okay, je me tais -"**


End file.
